This new carnation plant was developed by us during the course of breeding efforts carried on at La Londe, Les Maures, France, since 1977 with the object of producing a greenhouse carnation plant having good quality of flower, stem and growth habit and a resistance to the Fusarium Oxysporum disease. Our new plant originated as a seedling resulting from our crossing of selected varieties from breeding stock maintained by us at La Londe, France, and was discovered by us in 1977 as possessing characteristics of a plant having favorable marketing merit.
Because of the apparently favorable characteristics of this seedling we propagated it at La Londe, by means of cuttings, for testing purposes and such propagation was carried on under our direction through several successive generations. From this we found that the favorable characteristics of our new variety held true from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed.